


Sett x Aphelios

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Sweater Weather [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: All I am is a manI want the world in my handsI hate the beachBut I stand in California with my toes in the sand
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: Sweater Weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904830
Kudos: 25





	Sett x Aphelios

**Author's Note:**

> Wow imagine me writing mlm stuff ahaha wouldn't be me.
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

_ All I am is a man _

_ I want the world in my hands _

_ I hate the beach _

_ But I stand in California with my toes in the sand _

Sett wasn’t sure why he was here. If he was being completely honest, he felt like he’d been going crazy for the past two months, and it was hard to tell if he was dreaming- or something worse.

After dropping out of college, Sett had found himself incapable of processing anything going on around him. Nothing seemed real, and nothing around him seemed tangible, no matter how many times he tried to pinch himself awake. So one particularly hazy night, where he wasn’t sure he was remembering the order of events quite right, he’d packed up a bag with several changes of clothes and toiletries, withdrawn the remainder of his savings from the ATM, and started driving.

He’d driven, far and long, crossing so many state borders he’d forgotten exactly how many. The road had blended the morphing landscapes together so that everything seemed like a blur. He only remembered those truck stops and gas stations he’d pulled off to because every time, he’d find another message or voicemail from his mother. It was the only thing that made him feel mildly bad about taking off- especially since he hadn’t called her back. But for some reason he just...couldn’t.

Now that he was here, standing on some quiet beach off the coast of a little california surfing town, he supposed he should have at least called her to tell her he was alright. And yet, when he reached into the pocket of his dark red and purple windbreaker and pulled out his phone, all he could do was stare.

He stared at it for a long time. So long that his eyes started getting watery, and he had to lift his arm to brush at his eyes before grunting softly and pocketing the phone again.

Telling her he had just taken off would probably worry her just as much.

He’d call her later.

Looking up and down the beach, he realized there were actually quite a few people here. Mostly surfer bros, by the looks of it, moving in and out of the indigo water or hanging out in small groups. Which meant he probably stood out like a sore thumb, considering he didn’t even have swimwear on, but that was nothing new.

Absorbed as he was in taking in his surroundings, he didn’t notice someone emerging from the water about ten feet down the beach in front of him, til he looked down and noticed them staring at him, open mouthed, and he curled his lip. “Whatcha starin’ at?” 

The kid looked around his age. Tall and pale with raven hair, a stark contrast to most of the other guys roaming the beach, with sun-bleached blond hair and tanned skin. And upon hearing Sett speak, he closed his mouth and shook his head quickly- which annoyed Sett, for some reason. “Cat got yer tongue?” 

Another headshake, but this time, the dude pointed to Sett’s jacket, and then smiled, seemingly unbothered by the admittedly rude manner in which Sett had initiated the conversation, leaving Sett to stare at him for a long minute. “My...windbreaker?”

A nod this time, followed by a small smile and another nod, which led Sett to tilt his head, now genuinely curious. “You like it?”

Another nod and a small smile. Sett straightened up and grinned. “You’re kinda weird, dude, but thanks, I guess. You can’t talk or sumthin’?”

The raven-haired stranger took a step closer, now standing on the dried sand, and gave a thumbs up and yet another nod, which made Sett squint before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, a sudden idea striking him. “Yo, don’t take off if I give you my phone, but you wanna type yer name here? It’d be easier to talk to ya.”

Still dripping from the salty sea water, the nameless guy nodded again and held out his hand, where Sett warily placed his phone, watching carefully as his new ‘friend’ took it and squinted, typing something quickly before passing it back to Sett. 

His name was Aphelios.  _ Or call me Phel, that’s what my sister calls me. _

Sett smiled and looked up, nodding. “Alright, Phel it is. I ain’ t one for long names, that’s nice and short.”

Aphelios made a beckoning motion with his hand, then pointed at Sett’s phone. He supposed if he hadn’t run off with it the first time, he was at least somewhat trustworthy, so he passed Aphelios the phone again, curious to see what he wanted. Another squint and a few seconds of typing before the phone was passed back, and Sett was able to read the message again.

_ You don’t look like you belong here. _

Sett snorted. “Neither do you. Ya look like a ghost, man.”

Aphelios made a face before outright laughing, which caught Sett off guard. It was short, like it had been cut off, but it was the first time Sett had heard his voice since they had started their conversation. “Oh, so you can laugh? But not talk, huh?”

Another nod from Aphelios, another request for the phone, and Sett passed it back, relaxing. Obviously he wasn’t going anywhere, and he seemed nice enough. Besides, even if he  _ did _ decide to take off, it wasn’t like Sett couldn't catch him. After typing for an extended period of time, Aphelios finally passed the phone back, this time looking mildly nervous. 

_ I’m going to get lunch at the snack bar up there. Do you wanna come? It’s ok if you don’t. _

Sett stared at the message for a long time before looking up, a lopsided grin on his face. “A snack, huh? Well, I guess I haven’t eaten yet today so I wouldn’t mind.”

A smile from Aphelios and another thumbs up, before he pointed further up the beach to a bag and towel Sett had passed on the way down. 

“That yer stuff, eh?”

Aphelios nodded, and without thinking, Sett passed him his phone again.

_ Let me grab it on the way up. I have my own phone, maybe we could text instead. _

  
  



End file.
